Imelda
|likes= Her family, Héctor's music |dislikes= Music (formerly), Hector leaving her and her daughter, Ernesto de la Cruz, murder |weapons = Shoe |occupation= Shoemaker (formerly) |home=Santa Cecilia (formerly) Land of the Dead |quote = "We have to get you back home." |friends = Héctor, Miguel Rivera, Dante, Pepita, Frida |pets = Pepita (alebrije cat) |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz |goal = To keep her family from playing music (formerly)}} Imelda is a major character from the Pixar film, Coco. She is the former matriarch of the Rivera family who became a spirit in the Land of the Dead after her death. However, she left behind a ban of music in her family as her lasting legacy, leading her great-great grandson, Miguel Rivera, to uncover the cause of her decree. Background in Santa Cecilia, and she lived there with her younger brothers Felipe and Óscar. As she matured, Imelda eventually fell in love with Héctor, an aspiring musician. Their romance soon developed into a marriage, and at 19 years old, Imelda gave birth to a daughter named Coco. Imelda wanted to settle down to raise Coco, but Héctor wanted to make a name out in the music business, and he set out on tour with Ernesto de la Cruz leaving Imelda to take care of Coco. Angered at Héctor for neglecting his family, Imelda tore his picture off the family portrait and decreed music was forbidden from then on. Imelda realized she needed to support her family, so she turned to shoemaking; as Coco grew up, she taught everything she knew about shoemaking to her daughter, and Coco taught her own children in turn. Working together with the growing Rivera clan, Imelda's hard work evolved into a family business. When she reached her 70's, Imelda finally passed away and her spirit was sent to the Land of the Dead. Although Héctor was also a spirit in the realm, Imelda disowned him from the clan, and the two remained estranged for the years to come. With her spirit guide Pepita, Imelda looked after the Riveras who arrived after their deaths. Imelda's ban of music would be carried out by the living Riveras however, especially with Abuelita.}} Official Description :Mamá Imelda is Miguel's great-great-grandmother, the matriarch of the Rivera family and the founder of their successful shoemaking business. Miguel meets Mamá Imelda in the Land of the Dead and discovers she does not share his passion for music. Personality The matriarch of the Rivera family, Imelda is a maternal yet firm person who puts family first and personal interests last. When alive, she was more tender, as she was looking forward to raising a happy family. When Héctor walked out, the burden of raising Coco coupled with bitter feelings towards her husband for leaving them led Imelda to ban music and work hard to build the Rivera family up, shaping her into the earnest person revered (and at times feared) by the rest of the Riveras. The Imelda seen in present day was a stark contrast to the person she was in life: bitter, serious and strict (which passed to her granddaughter Abuelita Elena). Imelda was also less patient with others, as she smashes a computer in the afterlife customs despite the agent's attempts to be civil with her. Although she loves her family, she has an antagonistic side stemming from her grudge towards Héctor, and in extension music. This comes to the point of manipulating Miguel to take her blessing with the condition of not becoming a musician, believing he will abandon his family as well; later, she uses force through her alebrije Pepita to find him so he take her blessing with the conditions. Imelda's stubbornness makes it very hard for her to forgive and let go. Even when learning the truth about Hector's death, she still found it hard to forgive him, but her value for family comes through when she accepted that it wasn't his fault and agrees to help to save both him and their daughter. She is also proven to have talent in singing when she was stealing Hector's picture from Ernesto while singing in a duet with him. As soon as Hector starts to fade and Miguel becomes a skeleton, she lets go of her grudge and gives Miguel her blessing without conditions. At the end of the movie it seems Imelda had fully forgiven Hector and is happier to be with him, Coco and the living family in Dia de los Muertos. Role in the film Gallery Coco_Spanish_Family_Poster.jpg Coco_Skeleton_Family.png Coco - Poster.jpg Coco - Poster 2.jpg Coco poster.png Coco Adventure Poster.jpg Coco Wallpaper - Land Of The Dead.jpg Concept art Coco_Imelda_concept_art.jpeg|Imelda concept art by Daniela Strijleva. Coco_Imelda_facial_expressions_concept_art.jpeg Coco_Imelda_and_human_Imelda.jpeg Coco_Skeleton_Family_concept_art.jpeg Coco Skeleton concept.jpg Coco Imelda and Pepita concept.jpg Screenshots Coco Coco's family photo.jpg Coco_-_Human_Imelda.jpg Coco_Imelda.jpg Coco_Imelda_with_the_office.jpg Coco-45.png Coco-18.png Coco 1.png Coco_Imelda_stagefright.jpg References Category:Coco characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Females Category:Grandparents Category:Pixar characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Skeletons Category:Businesspeople Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Spoiler Category:Tritagonists